The Inconspicuous bear
by Jesters Folly
Summary: Shadesfool (My Game character) finds a vein of silver and the only thing between it and her is one bear


The Vain of silver glistened in the sun light as Shadesfool adjusted the magnification of her spy glass, as she was about to put the glass away a large, brown bear lumbered past. Quickly looking around showed that there were no other threats nearby.

"One bear, the dark lady must be smiling on me today."

Hooking the spyglass on her belt she adjusted her goggles and crept silently towards the lumbering animal until she was behind it, then, wrapping her garrotte around her hands she leapt onto the bears back and pulled the wire tight around its neck. The bear's skin seemed to move and slip around Shadesfool and she found that she was unable to keep any kind of purchase on the animal as it writhed under her. As she slipped from the bears back the animal tried to stand and Shadesfool found herself hanging from its neck until she was able to unwrap the garrotte from her hand. Rolling as she hit the floor, Shadesfool drew her daggers and slashed at the bear, falling backwards the bear let out a very unbear-like howl and chicken feathers spewed from it's wound.

"What the hell." Shadesfool mumbled as she stood, checking the poison coating on her blades. Shadesfool looked up as the faint sound of a zip came from the bear, a split in the fir on its chest started to open up. Half way down the split stopped and something seemed to be tugging at the gap from inside the creature.

"Stupid, cheap, imported human zips. They always bloody stick." A long, grey snout poked through the gap in the bear's chest. A smile spread across Shadesfool's face.

"Oh that's great, a stupid Worgan." She walked over and tapped the Worgans snout. "Are you ok in there you stupid dog."

"Who's there?" The snout wrinkled. "I smell Forsaken scum."

"Now now doggy, that's no way to talk to the only person around who can help you."

"Why would you help me? undead scum." The Worgan growled.

"Look, I'm only here for the silver mine and I know you can't have gained any useful information here so I've got no beef with you. Now, if you want my help push your weapons through the gap."

"My weapons, why would I do that?"

"Because I'm here all on my own and I don't trust you to be really grateful and not attack me." Shadesfool said. Grumbling, the snout disappeared into the bear, after a few seconds a sword came through the gap and awkwardly landed in the grass.

"Now your bag."

"What?" The Worgan growled.

"I don't want any surprises." Shadesfool said with a smile.

The bears chest tugged down as the Worgan struggled with the zip, muffled curses came from inside the bear which bulged with movement then threw small bags dropped through the gap.

"Happy?" The Worgan grumbled.

"Almost, just your armour now."

"You have to be kidding me."

"I told you, I don't want any surprises. You're a big, furious dog and I'm just a little corps girl." Shadsfool sang .

"You're rotting maggot food. My armour won't fit through the gap anyway."

"Then take it off and leave it in the costume."

"No way." The Worgan roared.

"Ok, then I'm off." Shadesfool turned and started to slow skip away.

"Ok, Ok don't leave me here, just give me a minute. " The bear began to bulge with movement again and the Worgan grunted and growled, after a few minutes he shouted "Ok I'm done." Shadesfool looked up from putting the Worgans equipment in her bag.

"I'm going to start cutting, try and keep as far back as possible. " Shadesfool sliced downward with her dagger cutting through the thick fabric, a small Yelp came from the Worgan as she caught him with the tip of the knife. Soon the costume fell to the ground revealing the naked Worgan and his pile of armour. The Worgan bent down to put his armour back on but was stopped suddenly as a dagger just missed his hand.

"I don't think so, I know just the place to sell those." Shadesfool waved another dagger in the direction of the Worgan.

"Why you good for nothing, low life rotten thief." He growled pouncing forward with his claws swiping at Shadesfool.

"Well yes, I am a rogue so that's basically my job description." Shadesfool dodged the claws and backed away as the Worgan stood up, swayed and dropped down to all fours. "As are poisons, like the one flowing through you." The Worgan swayed. "Now, the way I see it, you're alone, naked, poisoned and it's getting dark so, you can either stay and fight or go off with you tail between your legs like a good doggy."

The Worgan stopped and looked at Shadesfool and then turned and ran off. Shadesfool packed the Worgans armour away and looked at his sword. "I'd have just cut myself out with this." She muttered and then, swinging her pickaxe she headed back to the silver vain.


End file.
